geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World. They modify the way the player interacts with the level and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation Form Trivia *Passing above the game's 80 unit grid due to the effects of antigravity or a moving object will result in a crash. *Prior to its formal introduction, the deactivation gravity portal is encountered in Back On Track and Polargeist as part of collecting Secret Coins. *Under the effects of the size portal, the Ship, UFO, Wave and Robot designs are compressed into smaller sizes; prior to Update 2.1, while the Cube and Ball could each acquire unique small designs which are not found in the Icon Kit, instead of a smaller size. This is achieved by and option Default Mini Icon in the Settings menu of Geometry Dash and World; Meltdown and Lite, however, does not have this option and will always use the unique mini design. If this option is selected, the Ship and UFO are under the effects of the size portal, the Cube they each carry will also maintain the small design. *The normal and slow Speed portals were formally introduced in Update 1.8 but were actually included in Update 1.7, available for use in the level editor. *The extremely fast Speed portal has not yet been formally introduced in an official level despite it being available in the level editor for use in Update 2.1. *While under the effects of the Dual portal, a crash with either icon will terminate the other, although they can't collide with each other. *Years, Space Pirates and Embers are the only official levels that do not start with a cube form. **Each of them is secluded to Geometry Dash World with the exception that they can be primitively copied onto a user level. *Using Teleportation that exits outside of the limited grid of the Ship, Ball, UFO, Wave or Spider will result in the icon being returned beside the nearest boundary with no realignment of the grid. *If entering a form portal of the same form the icon is currently and the portal is on a higher or lower position to the previous portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube and robot which do not lock the grid. This is demonstrated only once on an official level in Stereo Madness with the alternate route for the third secret coin. *Entering manipulation provides additional visual cues: **The Gravity portal triggers brief lines moving in the direction of the gravity. **The Mirror portal causes every block on the screen to move to the opposite side. **The Size portal triggers a bolt of lightning striking the icon along with the screen flashing twice. **The Speed portal triggers coloured particles of the respective portal colour moving against the direction of the icon for a short time. **The Teleportation portal triggers a bolt of lightning between the two along with the screen flashing briefly. *The Size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not have a colour of blue. *The colours of the Teleportation are a reference to the game Portal, with blue being the entry portal colour and orange being the exit portal colour. *The Robot and Spider are the only forms which do not share their colours with another manipulation portal. *The Dual portal is the only manipulation portal that additionally restricts the grid. *Entering the Mirror portal will slightly decrease the level's percentage; however, this does not have any effect on the progress of the level. **This is best observed with the percentage bar activated. *It has been proven that the Cube could jump up to approximately 24% of a block higher if it does a jump beforehand. This is likely because the cube hits its corner on the second jump. *In update 1.0 the ship had only one color. This can be seen in the How to Play section. *Electroman Adventures is the last official level to feature the Mirror Portals in Geometry Dash. It was used again in Geometry Dash World's Striker of Toxic Factory. *After its introduction in Cycles, the ball form was used in almost every level after it, however, Fingerdash is the only level that does not include the ball form after Cycles, instead, the spider form substitutes for the ball form. **The reason for the the ball not being used in Fingerdash may be because of spider haters saying that the movement of the spider is identical to the ball. Category:Level elements